Emotions
by VictoriousAgain
Summary: Beck was rather good at controlling his emotions... except when it came to Jade.
1. Part 1

**PLEASE READ: This fiction is actually just a combination of scene ideas that I've been playing with, so I tried to put them all in a story. I really hope it manages to flow nicely.**

 **In order to spare you all from another ridiculous long one shot, once again this story will be broken up into 2 parts. If you enjoy, REVIEW.**

 **/**

* * *

Beck wasn't one for large public displays of emotions. Unless he was acting in a scene, he generally tried to conceal his feelings and instead attempted to maintain a neutral, placid persona. There were a few times, however, where certain situations pushed Beck just a little too far and all the emotions that he generally tried to hide were revealed for the world to see.

The first time Jade truly witnesses this rare occurrence is on her and Beck's one year anniversary.

"I want to meet your dad." Beck declares abruptly at lunch. Jade stiffens in shock, but quickly conceals her astonishment with anger.

"Why would you want to do that?" She snaps, shooting Beck a fierce glare. He was well aware that Jade did not have a particularly good relationship with her father. In fact, Jade had not one good thing to say about him. Nevertheless, Beck was curious to meet the man who though Jade seemingly despised, still managed to have so much influence over her that she constantly sought his approval in all of her artistic endeavours.

"We've been dating for a year. I've met your mum, you've met my parents, I think it's time I met your father." Beck simply shrugs. Jade still looks uncomfortable and nervously bites her lip, but to Beck's surprise, she actually looks like she's contemplating this.

"Fine." She eventually sighs. "You won't like him though, and he definitely won't like you."

Beck grins at this, giving Jade a quick peck on her knuckle. "Jade, you didn't like me either for the first month that you knew me."

He's hoping Jade might crack a smile at this memory, but instead, she turns rather grave.

"I'm not kidding, Beck. Besides his stupid new wife and dumb dog, I've never seen him like anything before." She insists, her blue eyes narrowing in frustration (and perhaps even a little sadness) as she reveals this information to him.

Beck's own smile falters slightly as he regards her stiff frame.

"Okay. I understand. But babe, for my sake, try and not fight with him. I want to win his approval, especially as I plan on becoming a permanent fixture in your life."

Now Jade grins at his words, rolling her eyes to cover the fact that she's slightly touched as she mutters "sap" at Beck's teasing form.

A week later, Beck finds himself inside Mr West's modest house. Jade's new step mum, Linda, had greeted the pair brightly when they arrived. Though she was quite young which Beck knew annoyed Jade greatly, she actually didn't seem so bad.

She was clearly trying to make an effort at least by attempting to drag out some small talk. She seemed immensely relieved whenever Beck would speak up kindly and attempt to flesh out a conversation with her. Jade, on the other hand, sat sullenly on the couch next to him, not bothering to look up from her chipped black nails.

At close to 7pm they finally hear keys turning in the front door. Linda smiles in relief, straightening out her dress just as Mr West stepped into the lounge.

"Hi Darling." She greets as he enters. Mr West's grim frown turns upwards ever so slightly at her as he presses a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Hi Linda." He welcomes, then moves down to pick up their little dog, Crystal, who is yapping at his feet.

"Did you manage to take Crystal for a walk today or should I take her out after dinner?" He enquires, stroking the little dogs head.

"Already done." Linda assures.

Beck watches this exchange in bemusement. Was Mr West going to greet Jade at any point? It appeared that the answer was no, and Jade certainly did not appear to look as if she was going to be the first to acknowledge him. She continued to stare down at her nails bitterly. Beck felt his heart tug but did not comment.

Instead, Beck stood up and approached the older man, holding out his hand. "Evening, Sir. I'm Beck Oliver, Jade's boyfriend."

Mr Oliver finally looked away from the dog in his hands. His eyes scanned Beck's appearance, and with a slightly derisive scowl, he gingerly took Beck's hand with his own and gave it a brisk shake.

"So you're the young man Jade spends all her time with instead of focusing on school."

"Don't even start, dad." Jade warns, finally acknowledging him.

Her father peers at Jade firmly, but keeps his lips pressed tightly shut. Linda looks nervously at the three of them before declaring, "Now let's have a nice time together. Dinner is all ready. Come let's sit."

Beck took his seat again next to Jade as they moved to the dining room. Under the table, he reached for her hand only to find it clasped tightly shut on her lap. She was clearly trying to restrain herself from snapping already, and Beck could practically feel the waves of stress rolling off her. Soothingly, he unclasped her hand and moved it to rest on his knee, still holding it firmly as a sign of support. Jade briefly shot him a small smile of thanks before looking over at her father.

"How was work, dad?" She asks with stiff politeness, attempting to hold her promise of making an effort for Beck.

"Fine, thank you. David was telling me about his daughter. She's been accepted to study pre-law at Stanford University."

"Good for her." Jade snips.

Mr West sighs deeply, then seemingly unable to restrain himself lectures, "Jade, I wish you would give up this stupid acting hobby of yours. You're wasting your talent."

"Dad I do not want to have this discussion in front of Beck." Jade yells.

Beck looks very confused, was this really the bases for every conversation Jade had with her father. He can feel her hand squeezing his own alarmingly tight. If he weren't so concerned for her, he'd be wincing in pain.

"Jade, you could be intelligent. What you're chasing is an unrealistic dream. I just don't understand why you won't grow up and face reality."

"Excuse me, Mr West." Beck abruptly cut in, not allowing Jade to yell back, "Jade is extremely intelligent. She's topping all her classes at school. And honestly, I think it's a bit unfair to say that Jade's dreams are unrealistic. Have you ever seen her perform? She's incredibly talented, far more than the average person. If anyone can succeed, it's her."

"That's very sweet, Beck." Linda commented. "Right, John?"

Mr West does not agree. Instead, he peers at Beck with a strikingly cold gaze. He exhales slowly, then rather stiffly enquires,

"And what are you hoping to pursue in your life, Beck?"

"Acting too." He replies confidently.

"I see. And do you have any backup plan of sorts?"

"Not really, but I'm sure I'll manage."

Mr West makes a grunting noise, but Jade's glaring so fiercely at him that he finally looks away from the pair and begins to eat his food.

Linda looks rather overwhelmed, and Jade is still rigid in frustration. Beck silently gulps and attempts to smile reassuringly at Jade.

"So how long have you been together?" Lina asked somewhat overly cheerful, clearly attempting to lighten the conversation.

"One year." Jade mutters.

"Oh wow, that's so sweet." Linda beams.

Mr West makes another scoffing sound. Jade angrily whips her head around to glare at him.

"Something funny, dad?" she spits.

"You're too young to be dating. I don't know how your mother allows you to act like this. You already dress like a tramp from the streets with all your dark clothes and jewelry in your face and that horrific tattoo on your arm."

"Oh John, come now. We don't understand young fashion." Linda attempted to intervene.

It's Jade turn to snort. Linda was only 27, hardly that much older than Jade who had recently turned 15. Beck, on the other hand, did not find the situation amusing in the slightest. For perhaps the first time, he felt an overwhelming pit of anger boil in his chest. What sort of father makes comments like that?

"She looks ridiculous, Linda. I don't like seeing my daughter like this."

"I think she's beautiful." Beck loudly declares.

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Mr West growled. "Samantha has informed me that Jade is already spending her nights with you."

It was true that Jade's mum knew that she stayed over with Beck, but Jade had purposefully never mentioned that he lived alone in an RV. Better for her mum to think that Beck's parents were close by. Still, she had never expected her dad to have even the slightest knowledge about her sleeping arrangements. She knows what her father is insinuating, and it makes her feel embarrassed and dirty even though she and Beck hadn't even come close to anything like that yet.

"You're wrong about Jade." Beck snaps, anger and disappointment seeping through his voice. "She'll prove you wrong. Just you wait."'

Before any more words can be exchanged, he takes Jade's hand and practically drags her out the door. Jade seems to finally relax the second the front door is closed and they've walked a couple of blocks away.

"I'd say sorry, but I warned you." Jade accuses. She doesn't sound mad though, just tired.

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry for not understanding."

There's so much he wants to say to her. He just doesn't think he can find the words right now. Instead, he grabs her wrist and pulls her close into his chest. He hugs her to him as tight as possible, and as Jade melts into his touch, he thinks maybe she understands.

"I don't think I've ever been so angry." He admits, stroking Jade's hair.

"Welcome to my life." Jade admonishes.

"I'm serious Jade." Beck breathes through clenched teeth. Jade looks up in surprise, finally noticing the boiling rage in his gaze.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine." She soothes, cupping his face with surprising tenderness. "Stop freaking out."

Beck wants to protest. Actually, he wants to turn back around and punch her ignorant father in the face, but one look at Jade's pleading blue eyes and he's as good as putty. "Okay." He sighs, resting his nose against her. "I love you." He tells her.

Jade just smirks. "Sap."

* * *

As much as Jade hated Canada (for some absurd reason), Beck truly loved his home country. He always enjoyed visiting his relatives over there, and honestly, missing a few days of school wasn't too bad either. The only downside was that Jade still wasn't allowed to go with him.

She had not been pleased when he had told her he would be flying over for a few days for his grandpa's 85th birthday, especially as he'd be missing the production she was putting on at the end of the week, but she had been too busy to get really worked up.

Still, on the morning he was scheduled to depart she brooded mournfuly all morning.

"Do you have to go?" She whined, fiddling with Beck's pillow as he scanned his room for any forgotten items.

"I'm sorry, Jade. You know I do." Beck grins. "You gonna miss me?" He teases, secretly loving the adorable pout on Jade's lips. Sometimes he forgot what a softy Jade could be under all the dark makeup and clothes.

"No." She snips, and for good measure hurls the pillow at his face. Beck catches it easily and throws it right back at her, hitting her squarely in the face. Before she even has time to recover, Beck throws himself on top of her and begins to tickle her sides.

"Say you'll miss me." he demands playfully, laughing as Jade's shrieks only increase.

"NEVER."

"I'll give you noogies." He threatens.

"Fine. I'll miss you." She manages to choke out between squeals.

Beck laughs victoriously, finally ceasing his assault. Jade breathes heavily, resting her head in the crook of his neck as Beck plays with a strand of her hair. Now he almost wishes he didn't have to leave, but he can already hear the raised voices of his parents from outside the RV calling for him.

"You know you can stay here while I'm away." He tells her, ignoring his dad who was now honking at him to hurry up from the car.

"I'm not that desperate." Jade scoffs, but she takes out the spare key Beck had given her a few months ago to show him that she would if she needed to (even though she'd probably just use her foot to break in any way). "You better not bring back any Canadian germs, and if you kiss one Canadian girl while you're away, I swear I'll cut off all your pretty little hair while you sleep." She tells him seriosuly as the both sit up on his bed.

Beck laughs even though he knows she's serious. "Definitely not a problem." Beck chortles, kissing the side of her head. His dad presses down on the horn again, and sighing, Beck pulls away. "I gotta go. Be good, babe."

Jade rolls her eyes and walks him out, giving him one last peck goodbye. He smiles at her through the car window till his parents' car turns the corner and she disappears from his sight.

The week thankfully flies by. It had been fun to be with his family again, but he had to admit, it was a tad dull without Jade's sarcastic comments and constant desire for mischief keeping him on his toes.

He couldn't wait to see her again, and even as he arrived back at his RV close to 1am, he contemplated driving over to Jade's place to surprise her. Beck, however, is the one who's caught off guard, as when he enters into his RV home, the first sight he spots is Jade asleep on-top of his bed. Beck grins as he approaches her, his smile only growing when he notices the beautiful teal dress she was wearing. A pair of nude shoes lay discarded on the ground beside her. He hadn't been able to communicate with Jade during the week due to the shocking internet connect at his Grandfather's place in Canada, but he guesses Jade must have dressed up for her performance of "Clowns Don't Bounce." He knew she was very excited about it. Even the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to attend hadn't deterred her enthusiasm. He was looking forward to hearing all about it, but as he inches closer to her sleeping form, his smile suddenly vanishes.

While Jade still looked very beautiful, Beck finally notices the black mascara stains trailing down her cheeks and a notable wet patch on his pillow sheet. Even Jade's dress was damp and rumpled, and he could tell by her stiffness that she was not lost in a pleasant sleep.

He doesn't like waking Jade, usually because it never ended well for him, but he doesn't think twice before firmly yet gently shaking her awake. Jade wakes up surprisingly fast, another clear indicator that she had not been sleeping well as usually, she would be in such a deep slumber that it took waving a cup of coffee under her nose to even get her to stir.

"Beck?" She mumbles groggily as she blinks open her eyes. Her face breaks into an expression of relief and sadness the second she properly wakes up, and almost instantly she reaches for him to hold her.

"Baby, what's happened?" Beck asks as soothingly as possible, trying to control the overwhelming sense of urgency that's pulsing through his veins as Jade's face crumbles up in further dismay before she buries herself in his chest.

"I hate her." Is all Jade manages to yell, and with that admission, she is sobbing into his arms.

It takes two hours to pry the entire story out of Jade. Beck had held his crying girlfriend for close to thirty minutes before she had relaxed enough to stop her flow of tears. Between her smudged makeup, damp hair and slightly tattered dress, Beck decided that the next best plan of action was to get her clean and warm, so he snuck her into his parent's house where she had a quick shower then got into a pair of his boxer shorts and plaid shirts. Only after he had given her two mugs of coffee did she finally relent and tell her boyfriend what had transpired. To say that Beck was unhappy would be a sufficient understatement. He was livid. It was a good thing that it was the weekend now for if he had faced his friends the following day, he probably wouldn't have had such control over his emotions.

On the Monday morning before school, he walks Jade to her locker, ignoring Cat's happy squeal that "he's returned" and Andre's friendly wave. Both his friends look alarmed but don't approach him.

Tori who had been watching him since he first arrived briskly walked over, the rest of the gang close on her heels.

"Beck, welcome back." She cried brightly.

Beck did not respond immediately. Instead, he turned to whisper something in Jade's ear. Jade frowned but finally let out a sigh as she nodded her head and whatever Beck was saying to her. She allowed Beck to place a quick peck on her cheek and then walked off in the direction of Sikowtis classroom. Finally, he turned to face the group of huddled friends who were all staring at him quite bemusedly.

"Hi." He said flatly, a slight frown appearing on his usually cheerful face as he slowly approached them.

"Is everything okay, Beck?" Tori asked in concern. She'd never seen Beck behave like this before. He always had a friendly greeting instore no matter what mood she caught him in.

"Not really, Tori." Beck sighs. "Look, I thought you wanted to be Jade's friend." He eventually gripes.

Tori looks taken aback as she exchanges a perplexed looked with Andre.

"Of course I do." She responds immediately. "If this is about last Saturday, Beck, then I don't know what she's told you, but she-"

"Jade told me everything." He states calmly, cutting Tori off before she can launch into a story.

"So she told you how she tried to destroy our prome?" Tori demands to know, still sounding highly affronted. She was the good guy in this situation. She's certain Jade's attempted to fill Beck's head with s bunch of lies about what might have taken place last Saturday night, but surely he knew Jade well enough to know she was a dark, twisted girl with deep psychological issues. To Tori's surprise, Beck responds,

"Yes."

"And yet you're somehow annoyed with us?" Tori clarified.

"Yes."

Tori looks even more confused now, an expression mirrored by the rest of her friends. "Beck, I still don't understand why you're not happy with us? Jade tried to ruin Prome for everyone."

Beck does not raise his voice. In fact, his tone drops even lower as he takes one step forward.

"Do you know how much money Jade spent on her production that she was meant to put on last week? Fake blood and parachutes are not cheap, you know. Not to mention all the printing she had done to stick up advertisements."

Tori opens her mouth to protest, but Beck holds up a hand to silence her and continues,

"She had prebooked the space for over 3 months in advance. There was a whole team excited to put on that show, and she had to let them all down telling them it was canceled. Did you ever consider all the hours of hard work they sacrificed and poured into their rehearsals? Did you think about all the countless, sleepless nights Jade spent perfecting that script, then all the energy she put into directing it?"

"Beck, wait Man, we didn't –" Andre began to protest but once again hushes with one furious look from Beck.

"But to top it all off, you plan Hollywood Arts first prom night for a time where her boyfriend wasn't even there." Beck takes another haggard breath, attempting to calm himself before he snapped. "Tori, What did you think was going happen? Of course Jade was going to lash out. I'm not saying what she did was right, but ultimately what happened was not fair to her at all."

Tori looks immensely guilty as she stares down at her shoes. Still, Jade was always the one doing mean things to everyone. Tori can't be blamed for overlooking Jade's feelings this one time. "Beck I get it. What I did was wrong. She could have explained how important her plays was to her though."

"She told me that she did."

"She did not."

"Actually Tori, she sort of did the first time she asked you to cancel it. Remember?" Cat meekly speaks up, her brown eyes looking rather overwhelmed and upset.

If Cat wasn't on her side, Tori knew she was in trouble. Even Robbie and Andre had their heads hung in shame. "Oh." Tori gripes. Then rather desperately she can't help but complain, "Well, it doesn't change the fact that she also disappointed lots of students. I mean, she canceled the band I had hired. Do you even know who she got as a replacement?"

"Doug the diaper guy." Beck responds swiftly. Troi looked taken aback in shock. She didn't expect Jade to have actually told Beck about all the things she did to try and ruin the performance. "I also heard that you let that creep carry her off into the night. Tori, if something had happened to her…" Beck left his sentence hanging.

He had not raised his voice once the entire conversation but everyone stiffened under the silent threat. Finally he sighs, allowing his shoulders to relax slightly. "You guys should apologise. I know Jade is sorry for how she acted, though she probably won't admit it, but it doesn't change the fact that you all hurt your supposed friend."

"We are sorry, Beck." Andre spoke up, looking quite ashamed.

"We'll tell her at lunch." Robbie adds.

"Jade wants to be alone with me today. Maybe swing by my RV after school?" He suggests lightly.

Tori nods her head sorrowfully. "I really am sorry." She finally apologises, sounding rather meek. Beck looks at her strangely, then in a friendly manner, lightly squeezes her shoulder.

"It's okay, Tor. We all make mistakes. I sure have with Jade. It's just sometimes it's easy to forget how sensitive Jade can be because she acts so tough all the time."

Tori nods in agreement, weakly smiling up at Beck before he turned to leave.

"You have to admit, we did screw up." Andre breathes.

"Poor Jade." Cat sniffed. "I was too distracted with Tug. I didn't even think about how she was feeling."

"I know." Tori moans, slapping her hands against her cheeks. "Have you guys ever seen Beck that mad before?"

They all agree, they definitely haven't. Beck never let on how upset he was. Even when Tori accidentally got him fired from his first movie role, he had only been friendly towards her. She guessed that when it came to Jade, Beck just wasn't as good at controlling himself.

* * *

Beck and Jade drove home from Sinjin's came show in silence. Well, Beck had screamed at Jade when she hit Sinjin with her car, but after they had seen him hobble away, they had sat in furious silence, both brooding in anger for the remainder of the ride.

Jade pulls up in front of Beck's house, finally turning to face him. He's stony-faced and staring out the window still, making no effort to move.

"So you're not happy with our relationship huh?" She asks stiffly. Her hands tighten on the steering wheel, squeezing it tightly to help her remain upright.

Beck swallows dryly, finally shifting his head to stare back at her. "Jade… look I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"No, I think you meant every word." She snips.

The silence in the car resumes. Beck looks at Jade's rigid stance. He doesn't know if he wants to reach out and hug her or strangle her. She was driving him mental, and not in a good way.

"Well Jade, can you honestly say that you're happy?"

He holds his breath. He knows what her answer might be, but he's kind of hoping that for some reason she won't say the words he's dreading.

"No, I'm not happy."

Beck's heart sinks.

"What do we do about this?" He asks. "I mean, what's happening with us? Why are we always fighting? I can't even remember the last time we've had a conversation that hasn't ended in a screaming match. I don't know one other couple that acts like us."

"Oh my God, Beck. Who cares?" She shouts in exasperation. "This is the problem. You keep comparing us to others."

"Jade, we just won an award for worst couple, or did you forget about that in your haste to run over Sinjin?" Beck snaps, anger flaring in his voice.

"You know Beck, instead of worrying about what people think about our relationship you could defend us for once."

Beck is momentarily stumped. "What?" he gripes.

"I mean, you allow people to talk shit about me to my face and have never once stopped a girl flirting with you by telling them that you have a girlfriend. How can you expect people to take our relationship seriously when you literally do nothing to prove them wrong?"

"I can't believe you'd say that to me. You know damn well that I love you. You're the one who acts like you hate me. You're always screaming at me and fighting with me and-"

"Beck, this conversation is stupid and I'm not having it. Get out." She seethes. Beck looks at her in shock. No matter how bad they fought, Jade hardly would ever back down from an argument.

He gets out of the car without another word, slamming the door behind him. He paces around his RV for a while, trying to assure himself that he was in the right. Sure, he had lost control of his emotions back there, but it was hardly his fault. Jade was just being difficult again. He waits for her to call or message him. Surely she would have cooled off by now and come to her senses? He tries to maintain his resolve, but worry edges away at his aggravation and he finally texts her, "Night babe. Love you. We'll talk tomorrow."

Jade never replies. They break up the next day.


	2. Part 2

**Reviews for the previous chapter were dismal in numbers. I know the fandom is pretty dead and it's more out of nostalgia and a strong desire to procrastinate from my studies that pushes me to keep writing without any reviews from my readers… but still, would mean a lot if you could leave a comment.**

 **/**

* * *

The Platinum Music Awards had just ended and everyone began to make their way backstage to meet up with Tori. Jade had disappeared midway through the show to get changed and had returned right at the closing just to give Tori one last congratulation before heading home.

"Wait, Jade. You have to come to the after party." Tori pleaded with her, then faced all her friends and added, "All of you. It'll be so much fun. You can share my limo."

Jade glances at Beck and awkwardly catches his gaze. They both look down. For some reason, without the flashing lights and loud music in the background, being close to one another made them feel rather uncomfortable now.

"No thanks, Vega. I think I'll head home." Jade says, already shuffling backwards towards the exit.

Tori pouts rather miserably, then becomes distracted asking, "Hey, has anyone seen Cat?"

Everyone gets a little distracted then, and Jade seizes the opportunity to make her escape. She makes her way to the parking lot, stumping momentarily when she realises that she herself had been driven over in Mason's limo. She was now looking at a two hour walk home. Oh well, she supposed the cool night air might do her some good. She definitely needed to get some clarity on her thoughts.

Just as she's about to set off, a firm hand clasps her wrist from behind. She almost shrieks but these fingers were rather familiar on her skin. Spinning around she hisses, "What do you want, Beck?"

Sure enough, it was Beck standing behind her. He looks slightly ruffled and flushed, probably from running to find her. Even his usually relaxed face seemed rigid with tension. "Why won't you come to the after party with us?" he asks, his voice stiff but eyes wide with yearning.

"Cause I don't want to." She sniffs, attempting to tug her wrist free from Beck's firm grip. He doesn't relent though.

"How are you getting home?" he instead enquires, his hold only tightening.

"God, Beck, what's it to you?" she cries with an agitated huff. Beck simply raises an eyebrow. "I'll walk." She finally screeches, knowing Beck would see right through a lie anyway.

"No way." Beck snaps. "Let me drive you home at least."

Jade groans wearily. Was he purposely making this difficult for her? She was trying to get over him, he'd certainly moved on. Couldn't he just let her be?

"Fine, Beck. Fine." She sighs resignedly, not having the energy to fight with him. She allows him to guide her to his truck which unfortunately seemed to be parked at the opposite end of the carpark. They walk beside one another rather awkwardly, and though Jade can feel Beck's eyes glancing towards her every few seconds, she refused to meet his gaze.

His car finally comes into sight as she rushes for the passenger door. She's just about to open it when Beck's hand suddenly appears and once more pulls her to a stop.

"Jade, I just wanted to say that what you did for Tori…. That was really nice."

Hearing Tori's name escape from Beck's lips was enough to riffle her up again in anger. "I didn't do it for your approval." She snaps, shooting Beck one of her most vicious glares. It makes him wince.

"I know. Still. You didn't have to do that. I know you would have been amazing up there."

"I don't like being someone's seconds. If I get asked to perform at an awards show, I'm not going to be the second choice." She bites her lip as she looks up at Beck's sympathetic eyes. It angers her, and before she can restrain herself she barks, "Just so you know, I wouldn't have accepted the position in the first place if you hadn't been such a jackass."

Beck gawks at her. "I'm sorry what?"

She takes a deep breath, then looks directly into Beck's eyes. He's taken aback by the amount of emotion storming away in them. "When Mason Thornsmith invited me to perform at tonight's show, you just had to intervene saying "No Way." She imitated in her gruff man voice, impersonating Beck's earlier comment made. "It's like you didn't think I was good enough."

Beck looks momentarily confused, then abashed in shame as he recalls the moment she's talking about.

"I didn't mean it like that." He says stiffly.

"I know. You were just trying to defend the girl you love. I get it now."

"Oh for goodness sakes, Jade. Not this again. You know nothing is going on between Tori and me."

"And that's certainly not for lack of trying on your part."

"What the… Jade-"

"I SAW YOU." She finally yells. Beck's firm grip on her wrist loosens as helplessly he allows her arm to swing free and fall by her side. She takes a few steps back from him in, probably in disgust, and unable to meet his gaze she stares off towards the semi-empty car park. "The webcam was on. I saw you try and kiss her. It was Tori who stopped it. Not you.' She murmurs, her voice sounding oddly strained.

"Shit." Beck curses, angrily swooping a hand through his hair in stress. "You weren't meant to… I wasn't trying to… Jade, I just wanted…"

"It's fine." Jade cuts in. Beck wants to curse himself out again looking at how hurt Jade's eyes were. "We're broken up. You don't have to make up excuses to me. I just don't appreciate being lied to."

"I'm not lying." He shouts. Jade deflates. "I don't have feelings for Tori. I never have. I just wanted to move on. I'm lonely, Jade, and it's your fault. You left me." He accuses.

Jade looks incensed. "You let me walk away. I asked you to follow me." She cries in indignation, glaring directly into his eyes.

They seemed to be trapped in a standstill stare down. Beck was the first to crack. "Look. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. What happened with Tori was a mistake. I was angry and petty and just not thinking properly. I just… need you to forgive me, Jade. Can you do that?" he requests softly.

"There's nothing to forgive." She insists weakly, but even with her stiff front, she can't help the flicker of hope that ignites in her stomach.

They remain in awkward silence for a few minutes longer till Beck sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and offers, "I really do want you to come to the after party. I know how much you like those sort of events. I promise not to bother you, just let me drive you there at least."

Jade finally nods. "Kay." She agrees, albeit not very enthusiastically. She supposes she needs a drink after this night. They eventually get into his truck, and without another word, Beck drives them to the location Tori had texted.

When they arrived, Jade departed Beck's vehicle without so much as a backward glance. Beck watched her leave helplessly, guilt and shame overwhelming his senses. These certainly were not emotions he enjoyed experiencing. He's well aware that though Jade had stated that she wasn't mad, he had hurt her incomprehensibly. She had always viewed Tori as the greatest threat to their relationship, and perhaps subconsciously it was this knowledge that fueled his spite and provoked him to attempt to kiss Tori in the first place. Still feeling repulsed with himself, Beck made his own way inside.

Meanwhile, Jade's one drink had turned into thirteen over the following two hours, and before she knew it, she was swaying loosely to the music, content in the blissful intoxicated haze that had taken over her senses.

Jade was so lost in her own drunken world that she didn't even notice when Andre moved to stand next to her until she accidentally stumbled into him.

"Oh, hey dooode." She giggles happily, grabbing a handful of Andre's dreads and tugging at them.

"Jade?" Andre gasps in surprise as the dark haired girl bumbled into his arms. "Have you been drinking?" he asks nervously, steadying Jade from falling over. He almost cringes at the strong sent of alcohol wafting off her.

"Whhaat? Noo. Haveyoubeendrinkin?" She slurs, then breaks into another fit of giggles.

Andre looks at her perturbed, then sighs.

"BECKETT JAMES OLIVER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." He hollers loudly over the blaring music in the club.

Beck appears seconds later. He'd been sulking with Cat, the pair booth brooding over the cruelness of the world, but he knew by the tone of Andre's voice that he was needed pronto for some major damage control. Robbie had probably gotten his hand stuck in a vase again or something. He halts in surprise when he sees that it's Jade who Andre's sighing at.

Beck eyes narrow in confusion as he hears Jade's giggles, then he notices how she is slumped over against Andre apparently unable to hold herself up, and everything clicks.

"Damn it Jade." Beck groans.

"She's your girl." Andre quips as Jade tugs particularly hard at one of his dreads. "Do something."

"I'M NOBODY'S GIRL." Jade suddenly screams, then with a lopsided grin she throws her head back and sings, "MISS INDEPENDENT."

"Yeah, so she's wasted." Andre sighs, looking at Beck for help.

Beck's frown was deepening by the second as he watched Jade stumble further into Andre's side. She dazedly blinked around slowly, her lidded eyes finally coming to rest on Beck.

"Hey, you look like my ex-boyfriend." She tells him, leaning away from Andre to jab Beck in his chest instead. "You're so pretty." She giggles, now digging her fingers into Beck's thick hair.

"Far out, Jade." Beck groans, moving to put his hands on her waist to steady her. "How did you even manage to get your hands on any alcohol? They're checking ID at the bar."

Even in Jade's intoxicated state, she manages to successfully shoot him a rather scathing glare.

"Um, have you seen me? I'm pretty fucking hot." She points out. Beck frowns at Andre whose momentarily grinning before resuming his serious expression.

"So we should get her home, right?" Andre queries.

"Yeah. Could you drive my truck? I better sit with her in the back seat." Beck sighs, before scooping her up into his arms.

"Whereyoutakinme?" she mumbles as Beck carries her outside, Andre following closely behind them. "Are you kidnapping me. HELP." She begins to yell. Beck growls as she tugs at his hair. "THIS EX BOYFRIEND IMPOSTER IS TRYING TO STEAL ME AWAY."

"Jade, it's me, Beck." He groans, strapping her down with the seat belt before moving to sit next to her. Andre is snickering now as he starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot, driving in the direction of Jade's mum's house.

"Oh. Hi Beck." She giggles. Then she frowns. "I think I'm still angry at you."

"I know." Beck gripes. "We'll deal with that tomorrow. For now, why don't you focus on settling down?"

"Okay." She agrees, but a moment later she looks up again in alarm. "Beck, I feel sick." She mumbles.

Andre glances nervously to the back seat. "Open a window." He says hastily.

His suggestion comes a second too late though, as unable to control it, Jade begin to puke right onto Beck's shirt.

"Oh, that's messed up." Andre flinches, glancing in the rearview mirror.

Beck himself sighs but doesn't feel like scolding her in the slightest. He supposed this whole situation is primarily his fault.

"Deep breaths." He instead soothes, patting Jade's back.

"Sorry." She mutters weakly.

They get to her home, and thankfully discover that her mother is out for the night. Once inside, Beck doesn't even bother pondering whether he can salvage his shirt, he pulls it off carefully and throws it in the bin.

He then tends to Jade. Andre was hovering nervously in the background asking, "Should I do something, Beck?"

"Start the shower, would you." Beck calls, attempting to place a toothbrush in a very uncooperative Jade's mouth. He eventually makes sure that Andre's back is turned before helping Jade out of her skirt and top until she's just in her underwear. Though it's definitely a sight he's familiar with, he knows that Jade will be furious tomorrow if she thinks he'd taken advantage of her. Instead, he places his gaze firmly on her face, helping her to stand under the shower faucet as he tried to scrub away her makeup.

"Get her some clothes to change into." He instructs Andre, catching Jade whose heads comes to loll against his chest.

"Eghnwantoch." She murmurs incoherently. Beck takes that as a sign to get her dried off and into bed.

Andre looks more amused when Jade is finally curled up asleep, a toy bunny rabbit resting next to her face (Beck had found it tangled in her sheets, and smiling, moved to place it near her).

"So, Jade's a sloppy drunk, huh?" Andre snorts.

Beck shrugs. "I've actually never seen her this wasted." He admits. "It's kind of my fault. I did something really stupid to upset her."

Andre regards him with a rather knowing look. "We're human. We make mistakes. The good thing for you, Beck, is that this girl is so clearly head over heels in love with you still that I'd reckon you stand a pretty good chance and getting her back if you play your cards right."

Beck looks at his friend gratefully. "I sure hope so." He murmurs, stroking the top of Jade's head. "Would you mind staying with her tonight? I don't want to leave her on her own, but she'll be pretty furious if she finds me here tomorrow morning."

Andre looks skeptical but agrees anyway. Beck then places a quick peck to Jade's forehead, and waving goodbye to Andre, makes his way home.

The next morning he wakes to a mass of voice messages left from Jade. He quickly clicks through them, only listening to a few words before he'd move to the next one,

"YOU ASSHOLE, WHO ASKED YOU TO - "

 _click_

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, IDIOT. JUST SO YOU KNOW -"

 _click_

"AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE, YOU THINK I'D ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH ME -"

 _click_

"YOU HELPED ME SHOWER? SERIOUSLY, OLIVER. I WILL CHARGE YOU FOR VIOLATION OF PRIVACY -

 _click_

YOU'RE A –

 _click_

"I HOPE YOU-

 _click_

FOR THE RECORD –

 _click_

I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY.

 _click_

"Anyway. Thanks. Dickhead."

Beck finally smiles.

* * *

Rumour mill has it that Jade West would be going on her first date since breaking up with Beck Oliver. Beck's not sure how to react to this news. He doesn't even know who the guy is, but it crushes him to think that's Jade's moving on already.

He had muttered something about the injustice of the entire affair to Andre who had looked rather surprised and laughed that Beck was experiencing an emotion known as "jealousy." Beck had scoffed at the very idea. He wasn't jealous. Sure his gut twisted in anger every time he thought about Jade holding another guys hands, and sure, the idea of any guy touching Jade made him want to strangle every last breath from them. But that wasn't jealousy. And okay, maybe he did have to restrain himself from grabbing Jade and declaring that she was his and his only every time he looked at her, but that was only because he was protective over his friends. Beck Oliver did not do jealous, and he certainly didn't let his emotions control his actions.

Andre had snickered for ten minutes, finally laughing, "If that's just you being protective, I hope I never see you mad."

Beck had glowered for twenty minutes straight, finally turning to Robbie during their Gym lesson to explain the situation.

"I'm not jealous, right?" Beck asks Robbie as they shuffle over to the changing rooms.

"I don't know, Beck." Robbie replied uncertainty. "I mean, if you say you're not, then I guess you're not."

Beck beamed at this. See, Robbie was smart. He understood.

"Anyway, who's Jade going out with anyway?" Robbie asks.

Beck is about to respond that he doesn't know when a loud voice coming from the opposite end of the room distracts him.

"You know what those freaky girls are into. I mean, she's probably into some real kinky shit." Laughed Eric Barnes, one of the jocks of the school. Around him stood a large group of grinning guys, joshing in agreement.

Robbie notices Beck's gaze and grimaces. "Urgh. Those guys are absolutely disgusting. They set men back into primitive beasts."

Beck was about to voice his own agreement when suddenly he felt a firm grip on his bicep, and before he knew what was happening, he and Robbie were being dragged to the exit by none other than Andre Harris.

"Andre, what's going on" wailed Robbie who was being pulled by Andre's other hand.

Nothing. It's a beautiful day. Let's go outside. Let's go to Nozu. Let's go anywhere else but here." Andre rambles loudly. Not loudly enough though, for Eric's voice was still echoing in the small change room.

"She's probably had loads of experience. That being said, I'm sure not many guys at this school have had the privilege of saying they've screwed Jade West."

Beck feels his blood run cold.

"What did he just say." Beck hissed. Robbie gulped deeply. Even Andre looked stricken.

"And her tits. Man, they're amazing."

Now Beck sees red. He rips himself free from Andre grasp and angrily strides over to Eric's still cackling form.

"Shut up." Beck snaps. "You shut up." He threatens, his voice dangerously low as he pushes himself in front of the prick.

Eric doesn't seem too nervous, after all, Beck definitely didn't have a reputation as a fighter. "Oh, hey Oliver." He smirks, not noticing Beck's shaking fists. "Say, you dated Jade for a while. Do you reckon she'll put out on the first date?" he asks.

Eric doesn't say much after that. Probably because his jaw becomes quickly dislocated as Beck's fist makes contact with it. Then all hell breaks loose.

Beck couldn't explain what had happened next even if he wanted to. Everything was now a blur. He thinks Andre and Robbie must have stepped in for he was only sprouting one black eye as opposed to laying helpless on the ground with a thousand smashed bones. Overall, considering his complete lack of self-control, he's rather lucky as he sits in Helen's office with both his parents seated either side of him, even if Helen was currently threatening him with expulsion for instigating a physical fight on school grounds.

"EXPULSION!" His father yells. "Please, Helen. This is all that girl's fault."

"Jade wasn't even there, Dad." Beck sighs. This shuts his parents up.

"Please, he's never done anything wrong before." His mother begs, looking quite frantic herself.

Helen looks grim but nods in agreement. "Three days suspension then, and you'll have detention every day next week."

Beck agrees this is fair. Besides, he was dreading facing the rest of the school once the news broke out. Beck's loss of control over his emotions was not something he was proud of. So as he arrives home, he slinks into his RV dejectedly and mournfully puts on Full House to cheer him up. It doesn't work. He's almost relieved when he hears a pounding on his door, even if it was probably going to be Tori who'd surely start lecturing him for his unruly behavior.

To his absolute surprise though, once he swings open the door he comes face to face with Jade.

"Jade? What – what are you doing here?" he gasps. Jade rolls her eyes and ducks under his arm, making herself comfortable on his couch.

"Well I'm suspended, you're suspended. I figured it made sense that us delinquents hang out together for the next few days." She drolls, picking up his TV remote and immediately changing the channel.

Beck's still blinking in confusion attempting to comprehend her sudden appearance.

"You got suspended. What for?" He cries, moving to sit next to her.

"I made Andre and Robbie tell me what happened. I knew you wouln't hit anyone with reason. Anyway, as much as I'm touched by your need to defend my honour, I can actually look after myself. I smashed his locker with a baseball bat. Two-day suspension without warning." Jade shrugs. "But anyway, I bought you this." She rummages in her Gears of War bag and pulls out a pair of shiny new scissors. "I figure the next time you want to get physical you should have a proper weapon rather than your dainty little fists." She smirks.

Beck can feel a grin overtaking his features. He had been dating Jade long enough to know that gifting anyone with a pair of scissors was one of the highest honours she could bestow upon a person. He laughs gratefully and takes them from her. "I'll add them to my collection." He tells her seriously, then after a pause yells, "and hey, my fists are not dainty."

It's Jade's turn to laugh now.

"I know." She assures him. "I think you broke the douche's jaw." She glances over at him with a coy smirk, then shifts to all fours as she crawls rather seductively over to his end of the couch. "That's pretty hot, Beck." She purrs, moving to place her hands on either side of his neck as she leaned forward so that her face was only inches away from his.

Beck can hardly breathe, let alone respond. His breath has hitched in his throat and he desperately attempts to hold her gaze and not shift his eyes down to her taunting chest.

"You know, if you weren't such an idiot and we were still dating, you might've even been rewarded with a real kiss." She whispers, and with that, she pecks the corner of his mouth and then spins to plunk herself comfortably back on the couch next to him.

"Minx." Beck coughs, but at least he's able to speak again. Before Jade can get any ideas to move away, he pulls her arm and hoists her closer to him. Both laughing, Beck makes himself comfortable by placing an arm around her shoulders, and Jade rests her head on his shoulder. "This feels nice." He tells her.

"I can't believe you still watch Full House. Loser." Was Jade's only response.

* * *

The crowd was still buzzing with excitement following Jade's climactic performance of 'You Don't Know Me,' but the only thing Beck could focus on was Jade's glowing face.

"I've missed you." He tells her, attempting to fight off a knowing smirk from lighting up his face as Jade slowly inches towards him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She challenges.

She's trying to sound aloof but he notices the nervous little tug at her skirt. This time he can't control himself. Like magnets, his lips are drawn to hers, smiling against her mouth as her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and he moves to hold her waist.

They're both rather breathless, pulling apart briefly to smile, then resuming their makeout session right there on the stage. He's vaguely aware of the crowd cheering, but all he can focus on is Jade. He pulls her closer, and she parts her lips for him letting him take control of the kiss. He feels like it's only been seconds, but suddenly they're being wrenched apart by a pair of strong arms.

"Okay, you two lovebirds, save it for the bedroom." Andre chuckles, pushing them backstage while simultaneously attempting to avoid Jade's clawing hands.

"Off Harris." She snarls.

Andre shakes his head bemusedly as Jade launches herself back into Beck's arms the second they're released. Beck grins as Jade tangles her hands into his hair. She moans lightly, and Beck's smile only grows. They both ignore Andre's fake retching as he walks back onstage to announce the next act.

Beck pulls back again. Jade whimpers angrily and Beck can't help but chuckle, but what he needed to say was important.

"I love you." He tells her. "I've never stopped loving you. I just need you to know that."

"You idiot." Jade scoffs, lightly swapping his chest. "I love you too." She mumbles.

Beck feels his heart swell with happiness. This was one emotion he didn't mind embracing. Then again, when it came to Jade he never really had control anyway.

* * *

 **/**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW GUYS!**

 **I know that the story doesn't really flow as succinctly as I'd hoped - probably because I just wrote up random scenes with no direction or real storyline in mind. Regardless, make my day and leave a comment (especially if you're going to favorite the story).**

 **Also, who is watching Dynasty? 100% my new favourite show. Liz is just fantastic on it, and I'm already so invested in the plot line. Not to mention the fashion is EVERYTHING.**


End file.
